


A Royal Mistake

by rnr4ev



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnr4ev/pseuds/rnr4ev
Summary: This was all Gladio’s fault.Sure if he was going into the nitty gritty details, technically Ignis started it, but he did it tactfully, so yeah, totally Gladio’s fault.





	A Royal Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight and I haven't really had a chance to review this closely oop

This was all Gladio’s fault.

Sure if he was going into the nitty gritty details, technically Ignis started it, but he did it tactfully, so yeah, totally Gladio’s fault.

 

“Dude, are you sure they’re in there?” Prompto whispered squeezing himself between Noctis and the wall by the door. 

 

“Yes I’m sure” Noct replied in a hushed tone, moving closer to the door.

 

“And you’re sure that after we do this, we can escape with our lives and go to the arcade” Prompto staged whispered, eyes theatrically wide.

 

Noctis rolled his eyes and gently elbowed Prompto, placing a finger to his lips to signal the need for quiet.

Just a couple more steps to the door and then

 

“Okay hand me the stuff” Noctis whispered holding out his hand.

“Sure thing, buddy” 

 

Noctis scrunched his face in distaste as the slimy gooey mess landed in his hands. There was no turning back now.

 

“You got the door Prom?”

“Sir yes sir” Prompto mock saluted.

“Then let’s go”

 

Prompto swung the door open and immediately took off running to the exit of the hall. Noctis could warp, but he needed the extra speed. 

 

He heard Noctis yell, “Make sure to stay safe” as he lobbed the gooey mess of open lube bottles and a handful of condoms at the men inside the door, followed quickly by the sounds of the men yelling and the clattering of objects.

 

Prompto had just turned the corner to the courtyard leading out of the citadel when Noct warped next to him.

 

“Dude are they after us?” Prompto asked barely suppressing his giggles.

 

“Don’t look back, just run” Noctis replied with a tone of genuine fear in his voice.

 

“Buddy you okay?” Prompto started to ask before Noctis cut him off with a, “shit sorry Prom” and the next thing he knew his stomach was lurched under him as Noct warped them both out of the citadel into the nearby surrounding park. 

 

By the time Prompto had managed to shake the nausea off and regained his senses he quickly realized that Noct had somehow managed to navigate and squeeze them both into the commuter bus that went by his apartment. He didn't know whether to be impressed or disturbed at his friend's ability to maneuver himself when he was so motion sick, but that was a topic to examine another time.

 

“Umm? Dude what happened back there?” Prompto asked, turning to look at Noctis’ very, very pale face.

“That wasn’t them”

“What?”

“It wasn’t Ignis and Gladio.”

Blood drained from Prompto’s face as he realized what Noctis meant.

“Wait but then who?” Noctis cut him off with a rapid head shake,

“I’ll tell you when we get back to your place.”

 

They rode back in silence, catching their breath and watching the street signs go past.

 

As soon as Noctis closed Prompto’s apartment door, Prompto immediately began asking questions.

“What happened? Who did you get? Was it someone important? Shit was it Cor?”

 

Noctis didn’t respond, choosing instead to flop down face first on Prompto’s bed and let out a long groan.

 

“Uh- Noct? Buddy?” Getting no response, Prompto sat down on the bed next to Noctis. A couple seconds passed and Prompto was beginning to contemplate whether he speak up again when Noctis’ muffled voice reached his ears.

 

“-s my -ad”

 

“Uh? Noct, I’m sure you’ve had like princely speaking lessons and stuff, but I really don’t think my bed cares about that so could you maybe repeat that?” Prompto asked, poking Noctis’ shoulder as he finally pushed himself up far enough to say,

“It was my dad” and with that Noctis flopped back down on the bed and let out another long painful groan.

 

“YOUR DAD?” Prompto shrieked, before he came to his senses and slapped his hand over his mouth. Noctis looked up at Prompto with the most pitiful expression Prompto had ever seen and nodded.

 

“Well, umm can’t we or I mean can’t you just explain to him that you were trying to get back at Gladio and that it was an accident or something? I mean aren’t you guys pretty cool usually?” Prompto talked, waving his hands along with his words to exaggerate his point.

Noctis shook his head before sitting up.

“Prom-Prompto you don’t understand, it was my dad and Gladio’s dad.”

“You covered your dad AND Gladio’s dad in lube and condoms?” 

Noctis grimaced

“Whelp, your royally screwed, I’m just gonna- just gonna go get some food from the kitchen” Prompto babbled all but running out of the room. He made it as far as the living room before he doubled over laughing.

“I can hear you asshole!” Noctis called out from the bedroom, but Prompto had tears running down his face from his laughter.

“Oh man, you’ve got to tell Iggy”

 

Ignis, as it turned out, did not have to be told, as he showed up about an hour later with Gladio in tow. Prompto opened the door as Noctis had decided to retreat in Prompto’s room until he was “dead from embarrassment” and when he met Gladio’s eye a fresh round of giggles started up again.

“Well I guess that answers one question.” Gladio replied, smirking at Ignis, who himself was trying to hold back a smile.

“Yes, I suppose it does. Prompto you wouldn’t happen to know where Prince Noctis is would you? I’m afraid that he isn’t responding to his texts and his father would very much like to speak to him” Ignis asked, although he clearly already knew exactly where Noctis was as he headed towards Prompto’s bedroom’s direction without any prompting.

“Go away, leave me here to die” Noctis yelled through the door.

“I’m afraid as tempting as that sounds we’re gonna need you to come on out.” Gladio stated. For a couple seconds there was a standoff of sorts between Noctis and Gladio through the door before finally a very sulky looking Prince unlocked Prompto’s door and stepped into the living room.

 

“So Prince Charmless finally shows his face” Gladio smirked.

“Shut up this is your fault.”

Gladio quirked an eyebrow.

“And how exactly do you figure that?”

“You’re the one who threw the condoms at me and Prom when you dropped us off last weekend.” 

Gladio shrugged, “Hey I was just looking out for your safety, like a good shield, besides, Ignis started it.”

 

Ignis let out a rather undignified squawk before adjusting his glasses

“I hardly see how this is my fault, all I did was inform Noctis of the rudimentary basics of safe sex and purchase some products to be stored away for any unplanned...activities.” 

“And besides”, Ignis continued, “it hardly matters how you came up with the idea, what matters is that you now get to explain your actions to the King and his shield, come along.”

 

Noctis leveled Ignis with his best pout, which admittedly hadn’t worked on Ignis since he was 10 but it was worth a shot. “Hey wait, why is it just me, why not Prompto?” 

 

“Whoa, whoa whoa, Prompto has a shift starting at work right now and can’t go, sorry buddy.” Prompto called out as he backed out of the apartment and then turned tail and ran.

 

“Coward! Traitor!” Noctis yelled after him before Gladio unceremoniously scooped him up.

 

“Hey put me down!” 

“I’ll go get the keys” Ignis sighed, heading out as well.

“What? Ignis help pleaaaase” Noctis cried out thrashing his legs, before finally accepting the fact that Gladio was indeed going to carry him to the car.

* * *

 

This is it, this is how he dies. Noctis thought sitting across from his father in one of the smaller conference rooms.

 

“While I am truly touched over your concern for my safety, I can assure you that I am quite knowledgeable about how to safely engage in sexual activities.”

 

Wait… that was it? “So you’re not mad?” Noctis asked, heart fluttering nervously in his chest.

 

“Oh I’m not mad.” Regis started and Noctis let out a sigh of relief, “but this does present me with a perfect opportunity to discuss with you what Cor calls the ‘Birds and the Bees’ talk”. Regis stated, folding his hands over his mouth to hide his smile at the expression on his son’s face.

 

Noctis blood ran cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly idea I had. The boys are probably in their teens here.


End file.
